Uno para todos
by Itara
Summary: Reto "La quincena de Itachi uke" / Tras quince días de intensa actividad sexual, el Uchiha intentará tomarse un descanso, pero sus semes no estarán dispuestos a dárselo


**Bueno, pues después de quince intensos días, este reto llega a su fin.**

**Antes de nada quería pedir disculpas por subir el fic tan tarde. Sé que era para el día 31 de octubre, pero la compañía telefónica con la que tengo contratado Internet se puso de obras y nos dejó a todo mi barrio sin Internet el día 31. Ayer fue fiesta en España, con lo que no podía ir a ningún sitio con Internet (y yo seguía sin él en casa). Y hoy ha estado todo el día cortada la línea hasta ahora, momento en el que, corriendo, he subido el fic :S Lo dicho, perdonad por el retraso. No pretendía ofender a ningún participante del reto haciendo ver que me había olvidado de él. Ha sido un problema ajeno.**

**Segundo: ya lo he ido diciendo en todos los rr que he podido, pero lo repito: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR PARTICIPAR. Sé que tenéis cosas mejores que hacer, trabajos de universidad, instituto, deberes, trabajo profesional, etc., por eso valoro aún más vuestra participación y entrega con este reto. Va a sonar cursi, pero habéis hecho realidad una "fantasía" que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza: ver a Itachi de uke de múltiples semes; y lo habéis hecho a la perfección. Con vuestros fics me he reído, me he angustiado, me he sorprendido, me he enfadado y, sobre todo, me he entretenido muchísimo. Por ello, gracias.**

**Y sin más os dejo con el último fic del reto que me corresponde a mí. Espero que lo disfrutéis, al igual que el resto del reto (como he hecho yo).**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><span>Uno Para Todos<span>

Era una tarde de otoño como otra cualquiera y los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban en el salón de su piso leyendo cada uno un libro tranquilamente, disfrutando de la lectura y del silencio reinante en la estancia. De vez en cuando Sasuke miraba a su hermano, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá de enfrente. El flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, concediéndole un aire más concentrado. Su postura despreocupada había hecho que la camiseta se le levantase un poco sobre la tripa, dejando a la vista su nívea piel. Claro que él parecía ajeno a ese respecto.

El menor trató de desviar la vista del atrayente cuerpo de su hermano en un intento por calmar el calor que comenzaba a prender en su interior. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso, con lo que no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba leyendo. Debía reconocer que su hermano estaba muy guapo aquella tarde –aunque mentalmente se preguntó cuándo no lo estaba- y las ganas de poseerlo iban creciendo paulatinamente conforme le miraba. Si hubiese podido, se le habría comido con los ojos.

Completamente rendido ante lo inevitable, y agotado de debatirse internamente consigo mismo, cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesa que separaba los dos sofás, y se acercó a su hermano con paso lento. Cuando estuvo a su lado se detuvo, dejando que Itachi le mirase justo antes de arrodillarse ante él. Sasuke sintió el corazón acelerarse cuando fijó su mirada en los labios de su hermano, carnosos y suaves, que se habían abierto a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar. Dejó que sus labios chocasen con suavidad en un beso que no pretendía nada más que demandar la atención del mayor.

Itachi se quedó perplejo ante la acción de su hermano pequeño, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo cuando la mano del otro empezó a acercarse a su entrepierna. No estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese jueguecito ni un minuto más. Había tenido más de lo que era capaz de asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Eso sin contar con el presentimiento que tenía desde hacía un par de días y que en esos momentos veía inevitable. Con una determinación admirable el mayor paró a Sasuke y miró con nerviosismo a ambos lados.

- ¿Qué pasa, Itachi? –preguntó su hermano, contrariado.

El moreno seguía mirando a cada lado, como si pudiese percibir algo que a su hermano se le escapaba. Algo estaba a punto de suceder. Y desde luego no era bueno.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento –contestó al final mientras agudizaba el oído.

En aquel instante el timbre de la puerta sonó de manera estridente, haciendo que los hermanos se sobresaltasen. Se miraron sin pronunciar una palabra mientras el timbre seguía sonando con insistencia. Sasuke contempló al mayor, confuso, preguntándose quién podría molestarles a esas horas de la tarde. Se levantó con tranquilidad y se dirigió con paso lento a la puerta, mientras Itachi se obligaba a no dejar de respirar. Definitivamente, el momento que tanto había temido había llegado.

Por su parte, el pequeño se quedó paralizado cuando vio por la mirilla quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

- No pienso abrir –sentenció el moreno dando media vuelta para volver al lado de su deseado hermano.

Itachi guardó silencio. Si su hermano decía que no abría, no abría y punto. Quizás con eso podría aplazar lo que se le avecinaba. Sin embargo el timbre volvió a sonar, y en esa ocasión acompañado de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Itachi! –gritó la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme, uhn!

- Deidara… -reconoció la voz. No tenía escapatoria- Sasuke –llamó con la voz más firme que pudo- déjale entrar- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

El menor bufó, molesto, y abrió la puerta a regañadientes. El rubio se coló en el piso sin tan siquiera saludar y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. En cuanto el moreno estuvo en su campo de visión salió corriendo a darle un beso, provocando que Sasuke se quedara paralizado sin poder cerrar la puerta. Iba a matar a ese andrógino.

- ¡Teme! –una voz zorruna le sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Qué tal está Itachi?

Sasuke giró lentamente, deseando que la irritante voz que le había llamado sólo fuese producto de su imaginación a causa del trauma que le había provocado el rubio con tanta persecución y acoso. Pero se equivocó. Allí estaba la última persona que querría ver al lado de Deidara… y de su hermano.

- Naruto –dijo con una voz tan afilada como su mirada- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El rubio sonrió y se llevó manos a la nuca en un gesto despreocupado.

- Vengo a ver a tu hermano 'ttebayô –sonrió, explicándole a su amigo algo que resultaba tremendamente obvio.

"_Tenía__que__haber__dejado__la__puerta__cerrada__"_ pensó el menor de los Uchiha mientras el Uzumaki pasaba por delante de él como si nada. Sin embargo, el rubio perdió todo su buen humor cuando vio que una bola de pelo amarillo, tan llamativo como el suyo pero cuatro veces más largo, se movía sin descanso de un lado a otro sobre el rostro de su Uchiha. Aún tardó un poco más en asimilar la comprometedora postura en que se encontraban: Itachi recostado de nuevo en el sofá con el ojiazul subido sobre él, dejando su cuerpo entre sus piernas abiertas. El Uzumaki cerró los puños con fuerza. Nadie le iba a quitar al Uchiha, y mucho menos ese. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos una vez cerró la puerta, suspirando con resignación. Se le acababa de estropear el plan de pasar un buen rato con su querido hermano mayor, quien en esos momentos se intentaba separar del ojiazul. De manera costosa Itachi consiguió deshacerse de su acosador y se sentó, emitiendo un ligero quejido.

- ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Naruto visiblemente preocupado.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cotilla –respondió Deidara, desafiante- ¿Estás bien, Itachi? –cuestionó con voz más suave al tiempo que le agarraba del brazo.

- No te estaba preguntado a ti, baka. Y no te las des de que estás pendiente de él, porque sabemos a lo que vienes –criticó el rubio más joven.

- Pues a lo mismo que tú, uhn! –contestó el rubio mayor.

Itachi suspiró, abatido. Ya se había temido algo así cuando toda esa historia de ser el uke de todos había comenzado. Era cuestión de tiempo que los que habían sido sus semes se enfrentasen unos a otros. Era lo que tenía ser tan guapo, atractivo y buen amante. Pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para dejar que llegasen a las manos por él… aunque tampoco iba a negar que eso sería interesante. Con un resoplido de enfado dio un golpe con la mano sobre el reposabrazos del sofá.

- Ya vale los dos, por favor – dijo con voz autoritaria, poniendo orden.

Sasuke seguía apoyado en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Cuando esos dos rubios se juntaban, era mejor no meterse entre ellos si no querías salir escaldado. Aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hermano enfrentase sólo esa situación. Si tenía que sacar a esos dos de una patada en el trasero, lo haría. Todo era poco para garantizar la tranquilidad de su querido aniki… y si estaban solos, también aumentaban las probabilidades de…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sólo faltaba que el tercer rubio apareciera por su casa para que se terminara de convertir la estancia en un gallinero. Alarmantemente, la puerta volvió a sonar, sobresaltando al chico, quien abrió con cierto temor.

- Hola, Sasuke, ¿está Itachi? –dijo otro hombre asomándose por la puerta.

"_Tierra,__trágame_" pensó el Uchiha cuando, al igual que había pasado con Naruto, el rubio pasó por su lado con aire despreocupado y desgarbado. El ruido de pasos captó la atención de los dos rubios que se encontraban discutiendo. Itachi sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas cuando contempló a Minato de pie en su salón. "_El__que__faltaba_" pensó. Automáticamente Naruto dejó de discutir con Deidara y miró a su progenitor.

- ¡Papá! –exclamó- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –su tono exigía una respuesta inmediata y satisfactoria.

Minato abrió la boca para contestarle, pero pareció pensar otra cosa en el último momento. Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su propio hijo se acercó a Itachi, se inclinó ante él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Vengo a ver a mi uke favorito –respondió cuando se separó de los labios del Uchiha. Sus ojos brillaron cuando clavó su mirada en la de Itachi.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si tienes a mamá! –gritó con tono indignado.

El mayor de los Uchiha se llevó las dos manos a las sienes, masajeándolas para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a molestarle. No podía creerse que esos tres estuvieran allí para verle. Justo el mismo día. Justo a la misma hora. "_Mira__que__son__oportunos_" pensó con fastidio. Pero había algo que realmente le preocupaba. Nunca había recibido tantas atenciones como en los últimos tiempos. Mentiría si aseguraba que no le había gustado la manera en que todos le habían prestado su atención. Se sentía tremendamente bien siendo el centro de todas las miradas de sus conocidos masculinos. "_Es__que__yo__lo__valgo_" pensó de manera ilusa cuando el primero de ellos le besó con delicadeza… justo antes de desnudarle y darle por… Itachi sacudió la cabeza con energía. No quería pasar por lo mismo que en esa última quincena. Había estado genial, no lo dudaba; incluso había sido más interesante y educativo de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Pero en esos momentos su trasero le ardía como si se hubiera quemado en una brasa, todo por culpa de ellos, y simplemente imaginarse repetir la experiencia conseguía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca de puro terror.

- Pero bueno, ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí? –preguntó una nueva voz desde la puerta que Sasuke se había dejado abierta debido a la conmoción de ver llegar a Minato. El hombre sonrió, enseñando unos dientes pequeños y afilados.

- ¿Queríais hacer una orgía sin mí? ¡Jashin-Sama os castigará por ello! –gritó otro recién llegado.

- Buenas tardes –saludó un pelirrojo.

Sasuke les contempló en estado de shock mientras el resto de los presentes miraban a los recién llegados con asombro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Parecía que todos los semes de Itachi se habían puesto de acuerdo para visitarle ese mismo día. "_Ay,__ay,__ay_" se lamentó el Uchiha mentalmente. Finalmente su pesadilla había cobrado vida. Y estaba claro lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

- El último, ¿por favor? –preguntó con normalidad un peligris que acababa de llegar.

- Ka-Kaka-shi-sensei –murmuró Sasuke cuando le vio parado frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos y a la espera de que le dejase pasar.

Eso ya se estaba desmadrando. Itachi se tensó conforme veía llegar a nuevas personas. Ya no podía soportar tanta tensión, y presentía que la integridad de la zona baja de su espalda corría un serio peligro. Entre todo el barullo de gente que empezaba a discutir y pelear por él o, por el contrario, a felicitarse por el trabajo realizado en esa última quincena, Itachi pasó entre ellos como una sombra para irse directamente a su habitación. Cuando consiguió llegar, no sin cierta dificultad, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró, notando cómo la tensión de todo su cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir. Estaba a salvo. Al otro lado de la puerta escuchaba a todos los chicos relatar sus experiencias sexuales con él y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su trasero. "_Primera__y__última__vez__que__hago__esto_" pensó. Echó el cerrojo de la habitación y se sentó en la cama a esperar que el salón se vaciara. Después de todo, una vez escondido de todos esos pervertidos, ya no tenía prisa.

De repente sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y una lengua larga y afilada le lamía el cuello. Escuchó cerca de su oído una respiración muy conocida. Se paralizó al instante.

- Durante estos quince días nadie se ha acordado de mí –dijo la misteriosa voz, que poseía una irritante cadencia en las eses, al tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de la oreja del Uchiha- creo que ha llegado mi turno de disfrutarte.

- Orochimaru –adivinó el muchacho sin atreverse a girarse para mirarle a la cara.

Itachi tragó saliva con dificultad, al borde del llanto. Más le habría valido quedarse con aquella panda de locos obsesionados con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Itachi, si es que después de estos quince días le hemos dejado entre todas con una depresión profunda, jajaja. No me extraña, porque pobrecito por lo que tuvo que pasar. Aunque hay que reconocer que hubo algunas experiencias que disfrutó de verdad.<strong>

**Y algunas os preguntaréis "si dijo que los fics tenían que tener lemon, ¿por qué este no lo tiene?". Fácil. El reto es "La Quincena de Itachi Uke", y los quince días ya han pasado (este sería el fic del día dieciséis). Jejeje. Así que me pareció "original" acabar el reto así, con un resumen de parejas que ha tenido Itachi (gracias a todas vosotras).**

**Pues ahora sí que sí, el reto de "La Quincena de Itachi Uke" llega a su fin. Espero que nos volvamos a leer en un próximo reto (o sin reto, que escribir es una de las mejores cosas del mundo).**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
